


Humanity

by CrystallineGreen



Category: Dark Sector
Genre: Burning, Character Study, Chronic Pain, Drabble, Forever Alone, Game: Dark Sector, Gen, He voices Hayden you know, Human, Humanity, Infected, Infected Characters, Infection, Michael Rosenbaum is awesome I'm just saying, Mutant Frisbee, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Mutation, POV First Person, Pain, Questions, Virus, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineGreen/pseuds/CrystallineGreen
Summary: The virus overwhelming Hayden’s body causes him to question his own humanity.





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I bought the game on a whim and it’s a lot of fun. I started thinking about ideas going through Hayden’s head as his infection spreads.

I don’t remember much from that moment. The burning. The pain. Skin hardening and transforming my left arm and shoulder into something _different_. I recall the rage at being trapped and injected with…_whatever it was_. They stole my humanity and traded it with strange power. Not sure how I feel about that.

It seems like a lifetime ago.

The infection continues to writhe beneath my skin, a constant warning that soon I’ll be completely gone. It spreads, bit by wretched bit. I’m slowly turning into the very thing I was trying to stop. The irony isn’t lost on me.

Yet the thing that infuriates me most is, like everyone else, I don’t know the hour of my own demise. Even if a cure is located, that won’t save me. I’ll die some other way. Being free of the infection might only buy me a few months. Few years if I’m optimistic.

Positivity is hard to find right now.

Those mutants down there were something I thought I’d turn into on day one. I didn’t expect or dare hope my mind and body could take it. There’s still a chance I’ll transform into one of them. I’m expecting to.

When I fought and killed them, I kept telling myself it was done out of mercy. Not so sure I was being honest. Perhaps I threw my frustration at them via that serrated discus. As it sliced through their skin, there was a frisson of satisfaction that passed through me.

I catch my breath and stop to peer at my reflection. The face looking back seems unfamiliar. Is it really me? Deep down, am I still human? Maybe. I’ve got a mind of my own…at the moment. I wonder if killing people like this makes me a mutant, although there are enough humans hunting each other like cattle in the world anyway.

So, what is humanity? I’m not sure anybody can answer that, let alone me…like this.

But it doesn’t stop us asking.


End file.
